


Who Would Have Ever Thought?

by SnipersInTheTrees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Human AU, Human Names Used, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnipersInTheTrees/pseuds/SnipersInTheTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland is fed-up with the world, and living with his brothers. But it all starts to go downhill- or maybe up? He doesn't know. But it all starts when Arthur skips school and comes home at a less-than-desirable time for Allistair and Arthur alike.</p><p>I can't write summaries, quite honestly. Don't own Hetalia. ...and I can't tag either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe- ...Hi. Just saying, there needs to be more ScotEng on AO3. Really, you guys. Anyways, I really love you for reading this. Mwah! Yeah. I'm an idiot. Anyways, I would really love for whoever reads this to comment and tell me what I'm doing wrong. You have permission to yell at me if I fuck up badly- hell, yell at me if I did good. Updates may be a little slow, for reasons listed on my profile. Basically, my computer is a bitch. And so are my glasses. Yay. Anyways, Thankyou for reading~ ^J^ (

Arthur Kirkland sighed, looking out his window. It was the first day of school, and he was anything but excited. He watched the rain fall for a bit longer before turning back to his small bedroom. After glancing at his clock, Arthur hurriedly pulled on whatever clean clothes he could find and tried to make sense of his messy blonde hair.

 Two of his older brothers were arguing quietly in the kitchen, something about who got the car on the weekend. Grabbing his school books and shoving them in his bag, Arthur proceeded to sling the bag over his shoulder and opened his bedroom door, immediately hearing the end of the argument.

"Fuck you" Dylan hissed, storming into his bedroom. Well, that means Allistair won that one.

"Fuck you too!" The redhead called from down the hall. Unfortunately, Arthur had to walk through their shabby kitchen to leave the house, which meant that, unpleasant as it was, he would have to see Allistair.

Arthur and Allistair didn't talk to each other very much these days, leaving Arthur to believe that the older didn't really care what he did. And he usually didn't. After the death of their parents, all the younger siblings- Arthur, Dylan, Carlin, and Peter- were left in Allistair's care. Despite that, Allistair managed to find a place that housed everyone. But that was the most he ever did, no more. Allistair just didn't care. Arthur would come home on the verge of a mental breakdown, or drunk off his ass, or in many other states of being, and Allistair just let him walk by. Sighing, Arthur decided 'screw it', and he walked quietly down the hall and pushed through the kitchen door, trying to walk past Allistair without striking up a conversation, but he knew he wasn't that lucky. "

What? No good morning for me?" Allistair said, faking hurt. He stood up and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Very reluctantly, Arthur replied "Morning. I gotta go, I'm going to be late." he told the Scotsman, continuing to walk through the kitchen, ducking through the door before Allistair could say anything. The rain had gotten heavier in the time it took him to get outside, and Arthur knew that he would probably be soaked by the time he got to school. Putting his head down, he began to walk. Another downside to his life was where he lived, it took a little over half an hour to get to school walking. Knowing he would be late, Arthur just slowed his pace and enjoyed the rain. To be honest, the brit loved when the weather was like this, though he wasn't sure why. It was peaceful, in a strange sort of way. Arthur let a soft smile work it's way onto his face, and he continued to walk, only stopping when his phone beeped and brought him out of his stupor.

**From: Alfred**  
 **To: Arthur**

  **Dude, where r u?**

 Arthur sighed, wondering why the git couldn't use proper english for one. He wiped a few drops of rain from the screen before replying. 

**To: Alfred  
From: Arthur**

**I'm late. And your English is atrocious.**

Running a hand through his- now very wet- hair, Arthur sighed. He wasn't looking forward to today. Hearing his phone beep a few more times, Arthur promptly shut it off, enjoying the silence that now filled the air. He pulled a schedule from his pocket that had been mailed so that he would have it on the first day, looking down at it and sighing. His first class was history, and he was stuck in the same class he had last year. 

The school soon came into sight, and Arthur looked up, suddenly remembering how large it really was. Looking forward once more, Arthur strolled into the school, finding the halls nearly empty. After glancing at the secretary, Arthur found his class and sat down. He dropped his school bag under the desk, since he was fairly late, and didn't want to waste more time.

Apparently, he had none of his Friends in History, much to his surprise. Alfred, Kiku, and Matthew had some other class, apparently. or none of them were present that day. But in the end, Arthur didn't really care, he just stared out the window and watched it rain, surprised that the teacher said nothing about him being late. getting bored, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the texts Alfred had sent him, and found one apology from Kiku, who apparently had been sick, and actually was supposed to be in the class.

After fifteen minutes, which had felt like a lot longer, the end-of-class bell rang and everyone got up. Arthur stood up as well, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out into the hall. Pulling out his schedule, Arthur found he had math next, muttered "Fuck it", and promptly decided he would leave. 

No one noticed him slip out of the front door and into the rain, heading for home. 

Once the blonde was standing in front of his house, he realized something. Allistair had skipped work. Dammit. Silently, Arthur hoped that he was asleep or something, because though Allistair was fairly careless, he would still question why Arthur was home. Sighing, Arthur opened the door quietly, and started stealthily walking to his room, which was actually working and- then his phone went off. Apparently, Arthur had forgotten to turn it back off when he had read Alfred's messages in class. 

Allistair turned to look at Arthur, who was internally face palming. Quickly answering his phone, Arthur found that it was Alfred.

"What do you want?" He hissed, still standing in the doorway with his brother watching him.

"You aren't heeeere. Why? You're supposed to be in my Math class" Alfred whined, almost yelling and causing Arthur to pull the phone away from his ear.

"You bloody git! Quit whining. Where are you anyways, can't be inside if you're making that much noise" Arthur replied, lowering his voice.

"I'm outside. See, I'm standing out in the rain, just for you. But quit avoiding my questions, why am I Iggy-less today?" 

"Because you are. I'll come over later. Just- I gotta go" Arthur cut himself off as Allistair came and leaned against the wall.

Arthur hung up before the American could say anything in response. he looked up at the man leaning against the wall "yes?"


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so lucky I'm bored out of my mind. Two chapters in two days.  
> Anyways, I guess I should tell you who Dylan and Carlin are.  
> Dylan=Wales  
> Carlin=Ireland  
> Peter=Sealand
> 
> sorry. short chapter is short. guh.

"Yes?" Arthur said, looking up at the man leaning against the wall, looking at Arthur with an un-readable expression, which worried Arthur for some reason. Usuallly, Allistair had some sort of emotion in his voice, wheather it's curiosity, anger, or, on rare occasions, depression.

"...You're home early" Allistair stated matter-of-factly, brusing a couple red strands of hair from his face as he lit the ciggarette haning from his mouth.

"No shit. Why do you care?" Arthur replied coldly, shaking water out of his blonde hair with the sole purpose of annoying Allistair and hoping it would put out the ciggarette, like he had once, effectively annoying Allistair and getting him pushed into a lake.

The redhead raised an eyebrow at Artur's retort, almost knowing that Arthur would say that "Just wondering." Allistair said, walking into the kitchen and leaving Arthur in the hall to be confused.

Shaking his head, Arthur turned and headed up to his bedroom, throwing his bag onto the floor, which caused all his things to spill, and flopping down onto the bed. He layed there for about an hour before hearing his phone ring. Sitting up, Arthur started looking for his phone, only to have his bedroom door opened and his phone thrown at him by a intoxicated-looking Allistair, declaring that it was Alfred. It amazed Arthur how Allistair could go from ssober to completely and totally smashed in one hour. Silently, Arthur looked at the phone that had been haphazardly tossed onto the bed beside him and answered it.

"Hello?"

"I'm gonna be there in like fifteen minutes. You can't say no because I won't listen. Just be there, okay?" And then Alfred hung up, leaving Arthur to stare at the phone in his hand for a moment before hanging up and placing it softly on the table beside him.  

"Dammit." Arthur said, in no mood to deal with the loud American at this time. As if on cue, right after Arthur swore, his stomach growled and he realizd that he hadn't eaten anything yet that day. He stood up, picking  up the contents of his school bag that were laying on the floor and putting them away. Arthur walked out of his bedroom and down to the kitchen, figuring that he would have to brace the drunken Allistair if he wanted food. WIth one last irritated sigh, Artur walked into the kitchen, trying avoid conversation at all cost. 

Opening the fridge, Arthur found an apple, completely oblivious to the fact that Allistair had gotten up and was now standing directly behind him. When Arthur turned around, he ended up face to face with the redhead-or rather, face to upper chest, as there was a rather apparent hight differance between that fifteen year old and the twenty year old.

Allistair placed his hands on the younger's shoulders and gave his usual strange, drunk smile, and bent down to come face to face with Arthur "Hello"

The smell of alcohol was ever present on Allstair's breath, something that annoyed Arthur to no end "Who drinks at Ten in the morning?" he retorted, scowling.

"I do" Allistair replied simply, not moving from his spot.

"let go of me you wanker. I'm busy" Arthur growled. he didn't know why his brother having to be drunk to acctually see him care pissed him off so much, but it did.

"Now is that any way to talk to your brother?" Allistair said with a smirk, leaning in closer.

"Fuck off." Arthur spat, struggling in Allistair's increasingly strong grip.

Arthur expected to be yelled at, something that Allistair often did when he was drunk, reminding Arthur of every time he screwed up- And that was a rather long list- but Arthur never expected to be hit. Never in his life ad Allistair ever really hit Arthur, sure they had gotten in a couple fistfights over the years, but Allistair never actually intended to hit the younger. 

'What the hell?" Arthur hissed, holding the cheek that had just been back-handed by his older brother. He could freely back up, now that Allistair had let go, and back up he did, getting as much distance between Allistair and himself as he could in the corner of the small kitchen.

The only response Arthur got was a small, single chuckle, then Allistair left, leaving Arthur to be confused once again.

A knock at the door caught Arthur's attention, and he looked in the direction of the door, then stood to answer it.

After Arthur opened the door, he regretted it, seeing Alfred smiling "Hey dude. ... What happened to your face?" he asked, spotting the bruise that was forming.

"nothing." Arthur said, walking out into the rain and closing the door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"See you tomorrow" Alfred called after Arthur, who was walking through his door. Arthur gave a short wave and closed the door, coming face-to-upper chest once again. Stopping dead in his tracks, Arthur could instantly tell that Allistair had sobered up since the insident that morning, as it was now Seven in the evening and the older had run out of whisky. 

"What happened to your face?" Allistair asked, oddly using the exact same words Alfred had hours earlier. It was a given fact that Allistair would forget what happened, as he had a tendancy to forget what he did when he drank.

Arthur didn't answer, but he did look down at Allistair's hand, which was bruising as well, then walked around the redhead, stalking up to his room. Once arriving in the safety of his room, Arthur layed on his bed once more and stared at the ceiling silently, clearing his mind.

Back down in the kitchen, Allistair only just understood what he did, frowning at his hand "...Shit."

"You're not supposed to swear" Peter called from the other room, earning a laugh from Dylan.

"I don't care" Allistair responded, trying not to yell but failing miserably. In a moment's decision, he ran up the stairs and knocked on Arthur's door, only getting "Go away, I'm busy" in response.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I honestly haven't really planned this out at all. I'm such a bad author. And NEVER listen to the radio while trying to write. When I was writing the first two lines, Daft Punk up all night to get lucky came on (I have a habit of listening to Canadian radio stations) and I died laughing. And also, I was writing a fight scene for a friend, some fluffy 'oh-I-wanna-hug-your-adorable-face-bunnyrabbit-kitten' song came on. 
> 
> Does anyone ant house plans for this house? It's confusing me how it would all work but I can get my friend who lives in Canadia to post it on her Deviantart. She also reads my fics because she is an awesome friend and sends me inspiration. She's SnipersInTheRain on Deviantart. (I got my account name from her because I loved it and I stole it) ... (acctually, she suggested it)


	3. Birds

"Go away, I'm busy" Arthur yelled, not in the mood to talk to his brother, and he honestly didn't know why Allistair wanted to talk to him either. When the knocking didn't subside, Arthur stood up and yanked the door open, catching Allistair mid-knock "What?" the blonde hissed, scowling at the man in front of him.

After a moment of shock, Allistair finally spoke "Um... Hey. How are ya?" He asked, signature half-smile-half-smirk present on his face as he stood. 

Arthur glared, still holding the doorknob "Just fine." He answered, though by his tone of voice, he obviously wasn't.

"Uh, so-" Allistair started, cut off by Arthur attempting to close the door. Unfortunately for Arthur, he wasn't fast enough, and Allistair got his foot in the door before it could close "Hey, don't be like that"

"I'll be however I want to, it's not like you care anyways" Arthur retorted, once again trying to slam the door, this time on Allistair's foot for the sole purpose of annoying the older.

Sighing, Allistair overpowered Arthur and pushed open the door, holding it against the wall "C'mon. Talk to me, we haven't talked for a while" 

"Oh really? I didn't notice" Arthur frowned, sarcasm lacing his words. He backed away from the redhead until the back of his legs touched the bed and crossed his arms, still looking rather unhappy.

This earned a chuckle from Allistair and he closed the door, walking until he was about two steps away from Arthur. After a moment of looking at each other silently, Allistair put a hand on Arthur's face, two fingers finding a spot under the blonde's jaw and lifting his head up softly, examining the bruise "Sorry 'bout that." Allistair said, softly rubbing his thumb over Arthur's cheek. 

Naturally, Arthur shied away from the touch, leaning back as much as he could "Don't touch me".

Allistair dropped his hand to his side, looking over the smaller with an odd smile.

"...What?" Arthur asked, suddenly a little self-conscious.

"Nothing" Allistair answered, his smile never faltering. In a swift move, the redhead ruffled Arthur's hair, causing Arthur to one again try and escape the touch, and opened the door, saying a small "Goodnight" To Arthur as he did, then closed the door.

Arthur stood for a moment, slightly irritated by Allistair's strange behavior. Allistair was a strange person, but he had never been this... odd. "Bipolar much?" Arthur muttered, lying back on his bed and closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

After about two hours of this, he stood up. Arthur had always been a bit of an insomniac at times, but now it just pissed him off. Why was it always the times when he was angry, or upset, or just downright confused? why couldn't he not be able to sleep when he was having a good day so he could just sit down and read until he fell asleep? Apparently, even his mind hated him sometimes.

Arthur paced around the room for a couple if minutes then gave up, opening his window and watching the rain. he pulled a chair over and put his chin on his arms, smiling softly as he did.  
________________________________

"Fucking birds. Fucking light. Fucking- Oh!" Arthur muttered, falling out of the chair he had previously been sleeping on. First he noticed the birds chirping outside his window, despite the rain, then the fact that his bedroom light was on, and lastly, Arthur noticed the chuckling Scotsman on his bed. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"Morning" Allistair said "And to be honest, I don't really know" he chuckled, walking over and pulling Arthur up by his wrist.

Of course, Arthur was still in the same mindset as any other day, and instantly pulled away "What do you want and why were you watching me sleep?" he snapped.

"I came in to tell you you were going to be late and I got distracted" Allistair responded nonchalantly, running a hand through his red hair.

"distracted? What do you mean by- Fuck! What time is it?" Arthur scrambled around for his phone, finding that it was almost noon "Why did you let me sleep?"

Allistair just shrugged, sitting back down on the bed "Why do you care?" he asked, using the same line that Arthur had the night before. 

"because, you wanker, I told Alfred that I would be there" Arthur retorted, finding a clean T-shirt and pulling his current one off, completely oblivious to the wandering eyes of his brother, who walked up behind him and took the shirt from his hand.

"What are you doing?" Arthur questioned, turning to face his brother.

With a smirk, Allistair answered, swinging Arthur's shirt in circles "You look better without it"

"W-what?" Arthur sputtered, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"you look better without it" Allistair repeated, watching his little brother's confusion.

"Shut up and give me my shirt" Arthur commanded, glaring at his brother.

"And what if I don't?" Allistair taunted, smirk still ever-present on his face.

"I don't see why you wouldn't" Arthur said, his glare not letting up even by the slightest.

"Just you watch" Allistair said, slipping a hand under Arthur's chin and pressing a quick kiss to his lips, then running out of the room and down the hall to his own bedroom, still holding Arthur's shirt.

Meanwhile, Arthur stood in the same spot, unmoving with his jaw slightly agape. Suddenly giving up on school that day, Arthur pulled on the closest shirt he could find, which was the one he took off only a few minutes earlier, and flopped down onto his bed. Furrowing his brow, Arthur layed on his side, completely and totally confused by the last few days.


	4. Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will still be an update tomorrow, but i had a creative surge so here you go.

"Just you watch" Allistair said, slipping a hand under Arthur's chin and pressing a quick kiss to his lips, then running out of the room and down the hall to his own bedroom, still holding Arthur's shirt. Closing his door behind him, Allistair sat on his bed, dropping Arthur's shirt beside him "Finally." he sighed, laying back and smiling.

_____________________________________

"Ugh" Arthur groaned, listening to his phone's message tone go off.

**To: Arthur**   
**From: Alfred**

**Hey. Hey iggy. just gonna leave your homework on the doorstep, i have a date with kiku and i dont wanna b late.  
**

**  
**Arthur rubbed his eyes, sitting up and noticed it was almost Four. Had he really stared at a wall for that long? Apparently.

**To: Alfred  
From: Arthur**

**That's nice.  
**

**  
**Briefly, Arthur contemplated going to get food, realizing that he hadn't actually eaten since the apple he'd had yesterday. Quckly, Arthur remebered that Dylan had some sort of sport thing, Carlin was at a friend's for a week because said friend didn't want to be alone while his parents were gone, and Peter had some thing at school and wouldn't be home until Seven. Dammit. That meant the only two people in the house were Arthur and Allistair, and Arthur still had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, Arthur's phone rang and he answered after only one ring "hello?"

"Heeeey. Heh. Okay, so I dropped your stuff off, but now Kiku said he was gonna be like an hour late. I. Need. Advice." Alfred said, almost speed-talking.

"Okay. What do you need to know?" Arthur asked, deciding to go get his homework from the doorstep. Walking into the kitchen, Artur spotted Allistair sifting through the contents of the fridge, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Welllllll. Um. Should I bring flowers? Or what about chocolates? How about I serenade him? What if we get pasta and something happens like in The lady and The Tramp?" Alfred said, almost too fast to be deciphered. 

Opening the door and grabbing the books and papers that were sitting there, Arthur sighed "I don't think so, probably not, have you actually met Kiku, And I thought you were going to a steak house?" he answered, dropping the homework on the table.

"But they might have pasta. What do I do then? What if we kiss then he throws up int he bushes? What if we kiss and he throws up on me? What if we kiss and I throw up on him?" Alfred rambled on, his nerves apparent.

"Godammit Alfred. Will you stop worrying and..." Arthur trailed off as a pair of arms snaked around his waist and held him "Uh- and um... just-" Arthur said, tripping over his words.

"Artie? You okay?" Alfred asked, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Um, yeah. Just grow a pair and have fun. I gotta go." Arthur said, hanging up.

Sliding his phone into his pocket, Arthur stayed silent as Allistair held him toghter and spoke into his ear "Who was that?" 

"A-Alfred" Arthur answered, caught slightly off guard as Allistair spoke, a light blush dusting the blonde's cheeks.

"Mm. You know, you're so cute when you're flustered" Allistair told Arthur, his lips brushing against his ear.

"Shut up" Arthur said "I'm hungry. What do we have?" He asked, changing the subject.

Moving his arms and wandering back to the fridge, Allistair pulled it open, looking over the contents "...Apples and mustard."

ARthur grabbed and apple and sat on the counter, pulling his knees up to his chest and taking a bite "We have to go shopping" he stated, leaning his head back against the cupboard.

"We do. Maybe we could take Peter with us tomorrow." Allistair said, absentmindedly looking through the papers on the table. 

"yeah" Arthur said, knowing that it would be good for Peter, who was only in Seventh Grade, to actually do things with his family.

Finishing his apple rather quickly, ARthur hopped off the counter and threw away the core, almost running straight into Allistair "You have gotten quite good at being quiet." He said, only protesting the smallest bit when Allistair took his face in his hand like before, running his thumb over the bruise.

Giving a small smile, Allistiar kissed Arthur again, still soft and careful- the only differance being that Arthur kissed back this time, though he did so somewhat hesitantly.

Pulling away for a moment, Allistair was about to say something when the door burst open, and a exhausted looking twelve-year-old walked into the kitchen, dropping his backpack on the kitchen table "Alli~ I'm hungry." he declared, using the nickname he only used when he wanted something- which in this case, was food.

"We have apples and mustard." Allistair replied sheepishly, handing the kid an apple.

Taking a seat at the table, Peter set his apple down and looked up at his brothers "Why was six afraid of seven?" He asked, smiling as if it was the most clever joke in the world.

"because seven brutally murdered eight, burning his body in some family's fire pit while said family was asleep, leading the investigators to arrest the parents and have them put on death row, never to see their children again. And that's how all Seven's crimes went, blamed on someone else. Eventually, he began to practise cannibalism, forcing him to make whoever he blames it on to eat the flsh of his still half-alive victim, which he always got away with, scaring the person into lieing. Soon, the high he got off of killing strangers had faded, and he needed the high that killing eight got him, so he started taking out members of his own family, starting with one and ending with ten, the only survivor being six. Secretly, six knew that Seven was behind all this, and it wasn't that long until he needed to kill again, but that was six's fate, which meant there was no way out of it." Arthur answered, leaving both brothers to stare at him like ha had just bitten the head off a live chicken.

"... You asked" Arthur said with a shrug, grabbing his homework off the table and walking off to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG. I need someone to tell me how to improve my writing, Is there anything that bothers you about it? Maybe I use too many commas? Or I use Arthur too often? Or I start off sentences with adjectives too often? SOMETHING. ... I refuse to believe my work is perfect, or anything close to it.
> 
> PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSE. Remember, I'm not a native English speaker, so don't go easy one me. Just pick out every little thing I did wrong and then judge me. Judge me hard. 
> 
> ...I'm such a failure, but at least I can write almost not crappy stories, and that's okay with me!

"... You asked" Arthur said with a shrug, grabbing his homework off the table and walking off to his room.

He put his homework on his desk and looked through it, quietly writing down the correct answers. Fininshing relitively fast, Arthur sighed "Now what do I do?" he said to himself, pulling his knees up to his chest and spinning in his chair. 

Arthur turned to the clock on his phone. 4:45. Welp, that only waisted fifteen minutes. 

"Ugh." Arhur muttered, rubbing his temples. The recent happenings were starting to give him a headache. Deciding to go for a walk somewhere, Arthur pulled on a hoodie and considered using the window to leave the house when he heard Allistair's voice coming from the kitchen. Was that the only place he spent time these days? Arthur sighed, knowing that the window was a stupid idea, and he was more likely to hurt himself or something then actually get somewhere. Leaving his phone on his desk, Arthur put the hood over his head and walked through the house to the kitchen, completely ignoring the redhead who looked up expectantly upon hearing Arthur stalk into the kitchen, then quietly watched as he left, closing the door louder than necesary.

Looking around as he walked, Arthur wondered what was with the weather lately? It just had to rain, didn't it. Of course. 

_____________________

Soon, Athur found himself in the forest on the outskirts of town, completely soaked and still looking for a place to take shelter from the rain somewhere. He realized he was lost, regretting not bringing his phone, though he doubted that he would get any reception out here. Getting tired, the blonde just found a large rock to sit on and put his head in his hands, groaning, his headache just getting worse. Weren't walks supposed to clear your head or something? appaerently not. 

Standing up and giving up on getting rid of his headache, ARthur stood up, shaking out his hair only for it to get full of water almost as fast. 

Arthur stumbled through the forest some more until he came up to a little house, and almost immediately, he was hustled inside by an old woman who sounded as though she was speaking Russian. or maybe Slovak? Who knew. 

A few moments later, Arthur found himself sitting in her living room, a cup of tea in his hands "Thankyou, ma'm" 

"No need to thank me. What is a boy your age doing roaming around the forest at this hour?" She said, looking at the clock, which read 7:04.

Arthur looked at it for a moment, frowning "Just trying to clear my head."

"Oh, you're so young. What's a boy like you got to worry about?"

Sighing, Arthur sipped his tea "Quite a lot, actually"

"Well, just remember, listen to what you tell your self, sometimes even the strang, insane ramblings make sense sooner or later"

Thinking about what the lady had said, Arthur finally realized that he had no idea where he was, and had been walking for almost two hours now "Excuse me ma'm, but where are we?"

"Hm, oh. Well, where did you come from?" 

"I live on Ellis Road. It's out by Hetalia high." Arthur answered, finishing off his tea.

"That's almost an hour away! Did you walk here?" She exclaimed, still smiling sweetly "If you follow the dirt road, you should come to  a street sign, then you can find your way back from there"

"Aliright, thank you for your hospitality" Arthur nodded, leaving and turning back into the rain.

________________________________

AFter about an hour and a half, Arthur finally found his street, pushing open the door and seeing Allistair sitting in the same spot. Sliding the hood off his head, Arthur sat down across from his brother, running a hand through his wet hair "What time is it?''

"Eight-Thirty-something" Allistair answered, taking it into his own hands to try and make Arthur's hair back to something that vuagely resembled what ot looked like when it was wet.

Leaning out of Allistair's reach, Arthur then stood up, pulling off his hoodie "Night."

"Hey, wait. You're not done yet." Allistair said, catching ARthur's wrist.

Turning back, Arthur frowned "What do you want?"

"Where were you and why are you soaked?" Allistair asked, pulling the younger into a chair.

"I went for a walk and it was raining." Arthur said bluntly, standing up and walking away. He threw his hoodie onto the couch, going to his room.

"...Night!" Allistair called after him, lighting another cigarette and sitting back.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry for dissapearing for a bit. Someone in my building did something and the cops said we all had to leave the building. I don't exactly live in the best place. Anyways, I went back and complained and now I have my laptop and am currently writing from the back of a bar that my brother works at. Fun. And thank you for telling me how I am with my grammar and stuff! I honestly didn't think I was that good. 
> 
> And also, my head canon Canada is a very strong fighter, and doesn't really stick to the rules, as shown by vimey ridge (I have no idea if that's what it's called, but who cares) where Canada's troops went against orders from France or England or something and crossed out into no man's land. I have no idea when or where, but if someone could fill me in on that, I'd appreciate it.

"...Night!" Allistair called after him, lighting another cigarette and sitting back.

Taking a drag, the redhead listened to Artur's door close and the sound of papers fluttering to the ground, followed by a few hushed swears. 

"He never was graceful" Allistair chuckled, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. After listening to Arthur struggle for a few more seconds, the sound eventually died out and Arthur seemed to be asleep. Yawning, Allistair stretched and rubbed out his cigarette on the table and decided to sleep, strolling of to his bedroom for the night. 

__________________________________________________

The next morning, Arthur awoke with the feeling of impending doom. Right, it was Wednesday. Pulling himself out of bed, Arthur groaned and was quite pleased to find that it was a normal time to wake up for school and there wasn't a certain redhead watching him sleep. 

After showering and getting dressed, Arthur finished packing his things into his schoolbag and threw the bag over his shoulder. Arthur walked through the doorway and into the kitchen, instantly regretting it.

"Hey, Artie. You're gonna come with us." Allistair announced, looking up at the blonde from where he sat in the chair.

"What? Where?" Arthur questioned, adjusting the bag on his shoulder, which was unfortunately very heavy.

"We need food. Grocery shopping." Allistair answered.

"Who is 'we'?" Arthur asked, hoping that it was anyone but his little brother.

"Peter" was the quick answer supplied by Allistair, and as if on que, the mentioned boy walked through the doorway, schoolbag in tow.

"What about me?" the twelve-year old asked, looking up at his two brothers.

Sending a smile in Arthur's direction, Allistair stood up and walked to the smallest blonde, crouching down to reach Peter's height "We're going grocery shopping" Allistair told the boy, ruffling his hair.

"...What's wrong with you?" Peter asked, looking at the man in front of him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Allistair asked, genuinely confused.

"he means that in the last few days, you've gone from apathetic to number one brother, and then some" Arthur cut in, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

"Pretty much" Peter agreed.

"And then some?" Allistair questioned, this time directed at Athur.

"You know what I mean" Arthur scowled, standing up straight and shifting his weight, anxious to leave.

"What does he mean?" Peter chimed in, looking as innocent as humanly possible for a boy his age. 

Both older brothers looked at Peter in unison, trying to come up with something to say.

"I don't mean anything" Arthur lied, knowing that Peter would never believe it, but it would get him to shut up for a while. Pulling the strap of his bag up further on his shoulder, Arthur glanced at the clock "If we don't leave no we'll be late" he announced, striding across the kitchen to the door.

"Okay." Peter said, walking out of the house behind Arthur, pulling the door closed behind him. 

Arthur pretended to listen to what Peter was babbling about, staring at the ground and occasionally looking up to know where he was going. 

"Arthur? Arthur!" Peter yelled, poking the brit in the ear.

"What?"

"Are you listening to me?" Peter asked, looking up at his brother.

"No." 

"Well, fine. Jerk. I don't care, we're here anyways" Peter said, crossing his arms as he turned for the middle school and left Arthur to stand on the sidewalk.

Shaking his head, Arthur looked back at the ground and only stopped when he walked straight into a small Japanese man. 

"Hello, Arthur." Kiku said, a small smile gracing his face. 

"What? Oh, hi Kiku." Arthur said, looking at the raven haired boy and returning the smile, "How'd the thing with Alfred go?"

"Oh, it went very well. He has been complaining about your absence, though." Kiku replied.

"Well, I have been away for a few days, did anyone really expect something else?" Arthur chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Whatever Kiku was about to say was cut off by a loud American yelling "Arthur! You're back! I miiiiised you!" and wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck. 

"..Hi. Now get off" Arthur said, stepping back once Alfred released him.

"Dude, you so should have been here. Ivan and Mattie got in a fight, and Mattie broke the Russian's nose!" Alfred said, wrapping an arm around his younger twin's shoulders, who had previously gone unnoticed by Artur.

"Yeah, well." Matthew said, a light blush spreading it's self across the Canadian's cheeks. 

before anyone else could speak, the bell for class rang and every one hurried off to their classes.  
____________________________________

"Ugh. Is it even legal to call this stuff food?" Alfred complained, poking his what-was-supposed-to-be-pasta with a fork and sighing.

"Apparently it is, Al" Matthew said, taking a bite of his apple "You should learn to bring something from home like I do."

"That would be smart." kiku said, taking a bite of whatever he had brought from home.

After a few minutes of small talk, Matthew looked up at Artur "What happened to your face?" he asked using the same words as Allistair and ALfred.

Arthur sighed, "Nothing." and with that, the bell rung for class and everyone stood up, throwing out what was left of their food and hurrying to not be late.  
___________________________________

After a few more hours of 'learning', school finally let out, and Arthur started the walk home. For once, it wasn't raining, though it was still cold and overcast. To Arthur, the weather of September was nice, and more preferable then the blistering heat of the summer. Not really paying attention to where he walked, Arthur watched as the small insects forged for food and a few squirrels fought over a stash of acorns, only to decide to share the nuts instead.

Looking up, Arthur found himself outside of his house, and quickly opened the door, dropping his bag by the door. 

"Hey, you're back!" 

Arthur jumped, and looked up to glare at his brother "Godammit, make some noise!" he said, picking up his school bag once more and went to put it in his room, leaving Allistair to chuckle quietly. 

Upon arriving back to the kitchen, Peter was waiting in the kitchen for him "Come on! We're going to go to the store! Carlin never let's me come with him" he cheered, pulling Arthur and Allistair out the door happily.

Arthur ducked into the passenger seat of Allistair's old car, listening to Peter chatter excitedly, resembling a five year old instead of a twelve-year old. 

Allistair chuckled, looking glancing over at Arthur a couple time while driving. Eventually, Arthur spoke up "What?"

"Nothing." Allistair replied, turning into the parking lot of the supermarket, causing Pete to let out an excited "We're here!" while throwing his hands up.

SIghing, Arthur undid his seatbelt and opened the door, ducking out and was immediately dragged into the store by his little brother, Allistair following behind. 

Once his little brother let go of his hand, Arthur followed the boy as he got a shopping cart and looked up at Allistair, looking for the list.

A few minutes later, ARthur found himself walking idly through the aisles while Peter read things off the list Allistair made sometime earlier. Speaking of Allistair, he had gotten into the habit of resting his arm on Arthur's shoulder when not moving. 

At one point, the three were standing and watching Peter find some fruit and some woman smiled and commented "You two make such a nice couple, too bad that so many people don't approve of your kind of relationships" Which left Arthur to Answer quickly and Allistair to smirk quietly.

"What? No, uh, we're not like that, um-" but the woman had already left and Allistair was chuckling behind Artur, still leaning on Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the thing in the store actually happened to my brothers, Ivan and Wade (American name, I know. My Mother was obsessed with American culture and that's how I know English.) one time. We're an odd family, and we have an odd relationship with each other, and so one day we were grocery shopping and Wade was just casually leaning against Ivan and some lady said that and I pretty much died laughing in the aisle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PETER IS NOW 9 YEARS OLD. I'M NOT CHANGING IT THE OLD CHAPTERS, BUT I'LL PUT IT IN THE SUMMARY.  
> I'm not dead! Imagine that. Anyways, sorry for all the people I piss off by raising the rating, I'm just paranoid and too lazy to go check what counts as Mature. So, if you follow me on FF.net, I don't know if that'll change anything with the following-thing, but sorry if it does. Anyways, I'm back in my apartment, and I can write now. 
> 
> Oh yeah, the following chapter is rather suggestive and took me three hours because I kept giggling and spilling things. Hey, writing almost-porn is dangerous! I somehow ended up cutting my leg in the process of writing this because I was laughing and accidentally broke a lamp and cut myself. Fun. ...I'm going to hell. THIS WAS ENTIRELY CONSENSUAL.

"What? No, uh, we're not like that, um-" but the woman had already left and Allistair was chuckling behind Artur, still leaning on Arthur.

"What's this?" peter asked, pulling Arthur and Allistair back into reality.

"Um" Arthur said, taking the spiky fruit into hand "It's.. a dragon fruit. From Vietnam, I think." 

"Somewhere in Southern Asia" Allistair said, his arm now wrapped around Arthur's shoulders.

"can we get it?" Peter asked, looking awfully enthusiastic over a piece of fruit.

Allistair shrugged "I don't see why not. But Arthur gets to help you cut it, I don't know how."

"And what makes you think I know how?" Arthur retorted, wriggling out of the Scotsman's grasp.

Peter dropped the dragon fruit in the cart and pulled the list from his pocket "We need... Milk" he announced, "Then that's it!" Peter pulled the cart in the direction of the dairy aisle, leaving Artur and Allistair to try and catch up to the running nine-year old.

Peter lugged the jug of milk into the cart as his two brothers "Where's Dylan and Carlin?" he asked looking up at Allistair, knowing that Arthur would answer with something apathetic and mean.

"Uh. One's at a friend's for the week and the other... is probably working on some sort of project for school. He called and said he wouldn't be home. But which one is which is beyond me. Arthur?" Allistair replied, looking at the blonde for input.

"I don't know. They're not here, I can tell you that. Lucky bastards." Arthur said, mumbling the last part.

"Race you to the checkout!" Allistair yelled, taking off in the direction of the cashier till with the cart and Peter close behind him.

"What the hell!?" Arthur yelled, running after the two people he was almost ashamed to call his brothers. he caught up with the two as they finished paying, and the cashier had just handed Allistair his change.

"You ready to go?" Allistair asked Peter, handing the boy a shopping bag.

Silently nodding, Peter started walking towards the doors after Allistair handed a few bags to Arthur.

All three brothers put the bags of groceries in the backseat of the shabby little car that belonged to Allistair with Peter, then drove home, a few comments from Allistair about how "We need to go shopping more often, whaddaya say Artie?" and Arthur's response "Leave me out of it."

___________________________________________________________

It was one day later and Allistair was sitting in the small kitchen, cigarette hanging from his mouth like usual. He was staring at the clock and considering calling Arthur, as it was eight p.m. already and the younger had yet to return from school.

While Allistair was staring at the clock, Peter walked into the kitchen and sat himself in one of the chairs across from Allistair "Dylan called and said that he went to Florida for a week, and he stopped in to pick up a few of his things for the stay last night." 

"Oh. So it's just me, you, and Arthur then?" Allistair said, looking over at the door for almost the third time that minute.

"Yeah! But can I go for a sleep-over at Ryan's? He called and asked. He said he would invite Lilli and Monica, but they're having their own sleepover. They're such... Whores!" Peter said, frowning.

Allistair raised an eyebrow, chuckling quietly "Sure, can you get yourself there?" he asked, rubbing out his cigarette on the much-abused tabletop as he had so many times before.

"Yay! Thanks, see you tomorrow!" Peter cheered, grabbing his overnight bag that he had packed sometime before, and opened the door to reveal Artur, who was just reaching for the doorknob. 

"See ya' tomorrow, Arthur!" Peter said, almost-skipping down the sidewalk to his friend's house.

Putting his head down like usual, Arthur walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. Without saying a word, he strolled past Allistair and opened the fridge, finding a bottle of water.

Unknown to Arthur, Allistair had silently walked up to his younger brother and was now leaning on the wall directly beside Arthur. As soon as Arthur closed the fridge and turned to leave, he was met with Allistair leaning up against the wall "It's like eight. Where were you?" He questioned, a small smirk splayed ((A/N is that right?)) out on his lips.

"Got held up at school. We're doing country studies with a partner and we were studying." Arthur said, leaving out that he probably would have been home earlier if Alfred hadn't insisted on playing video games before the Brit left.

"Oh? What country did you get?" Allistair asked, actually interested for once.

"We got Scotland" Arthur uncapped his water and took a drink before setting it down on the counter.

Humming in acknowledgment, Allistair quickly grabbed Arthur's wrists and connected their lips, rougher than usual.

Arthur made a muffled sound, but was quick to kiss back. Allistair now had Arthur's hands pinned above his head, holding them with one hand while the other fell somewhere on his waist.

Pulling back, though their noses were still touching, Allistair smiled "You should really learn to home earlier. The only thing I could think of all day was screwing you into the mattress"

_______________lol no smut for you________________________________

Allistair learned three things that night. One was that Arthur was near silent in bed, Two was that he had a scar on his left hip, and three, the bedsheets wrinkle far too easily to be quality material.

These were what kind of thoughts that plagued the mind of Allistair Kirkland while he sat on the side of his bed and watched his brother sleep. It was rather peaceful, Arthur's figure illuminated by the moonlight that came from the open window. One thing that was strange, though, was that Arthur was curled up in a little "c" shape instead of being sprawled out over the bed as he usually was. With the light in the room, it was just possible to see the bruises and bite marks that were forming over the otherwise almost-perfect skin.

Once in a while, Arthur would move slightly, weather he was curling up tighter or stretching something. 

Eventually, Allistair fell asleep listening to the sound of Arthur breathe, and the two lay side by side, both still and expressionless. 

___________________________________________________________________

That morning, Allistair woke alone, grumbling something incoherent to himself as he sat up and realized that Arthur had left, and his side of the bed was now cold. As silent as usual, the redhead pulled on last night's jeans and ran a hand through his hair. After lighting a cigarette, Allistair shambled down the hall and was met with a fully dressed Arthur sitting on the counter and drinking tea.

"Morning." 

"What time is it?" Allistair asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Eight. Do you want tea?" Arthur asked, grasping his own mug tightly as he did.

Only then did Allistair really take in his surroundings, like the birds chirping outside despite the rainy, overcast weather, and that Arthur was wearing one of Allistair's old hoodies, given to him long ago, "Can you spike tea?"

"No. Well, you can, but I don't see why you'd want to." Arthur replied, sipping his tea slowly.

"Then I'm fine, I'm more of a whiskey kind of guy myself" Allistair replied.

''Ah. Well, I have to go. See you later" Arthur said, grabbing his school bag and leaving before Allistair could reply.

_________________________________________________________________

"-Arthur!?"

"Hm? Oh, what was the question?" Arthur asked, looking up at the American in front of him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You just walked into a door frame and apologized."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell this is short. sorry for being kind of MIA lately, but I was in Canada. It's a nice country and all, but I was in Canada. CANADA. I didn't plan to go to Canada, but my brother decided to get stoned, get his friend to fly him there, and then wake up the next morning completely confused. So naturally, me and Vanya had to go rescue him. And it was Canada day, so I will not be forgetting what their flag looks like anytime soon. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS STORY PLEASE SUGGEST IDEAS. The italics used in this chapter are inspired by Leo Et Lab, because after reading her newest fic Wade wouldn't shut up about how useful they are.
> 
> And also hey, I'm gonna write something for homestuck and you should tell me what to write because I'm extremely co-dependant when it comes to writing. Maybe something domestic and fluffy? Or completely and totally depressing?

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You just walked into a door frame and apologized"

"Oh"

After that, the day passed rather quickly, and before Arthur knew it, the bell signaling the end of the day had rung. Now he was left to walk home and undoubtedly see Allistair again and _god_ that would be rather unpleasant, considering the previous night's events. 

  
As he walked, Arthur rubbed at a bruise forming on the base of his neck, chuckling at how wrong this all was. Really, there was almost a five year age difference, let alone the fact that they were brothers. I mean, somehow Braginski made it work with his little sister, but Allistair was not one to be compared to the creepy little bitch. And besides, the two of them weren't gay. Well, their "relationship" wasn't, the Russian had been paying rather close attention to a certain Chinese boy. 

Maybe he could just avoid the Allistair for the rest of the night? Doubt it. Allistair was a fucking cat. And extremely creepy. Good thing that Arthur's sleep schedule has been bent over a card table and fucked dry in the ass.  There was less of a chance to find his brother sitting over him while he slept. God it's weird when he does that.

Arthur found it sad that he knew what his brother was like in bed but not what he did for a job. ...Did Allistair even have a job? he must, if he can support all four of his younger brothers and himself. But what did he do? He couldn't be a prostitute, unless he did it while Arthur was at school, but who would want a hooker in the middle of the day? And there was no way that Allistair had an office job. Just no. And he was useless with cars, so that rules out maintenance shops. Arthur would have to ask later. maybe peter knew?

After wondering about trivial things for a few more minutes, Arthur found himself outside his house, chewing on the inside of his lip. _Goddammit._ Arthur could already tell that Allistair was sitting in his usual spot in the kitchen, according to the sounds of swearing and something shattering.

_Yep. Allistair is definitely in there. Fuck._ __  
 **  
**Arthur sighed, putting his head down and approaching the house. He paused to listen to a few more crashes before walking in. And what Artur saw was completely and totally expected. Allistair was trying to balance three plates in one hand while trying to tap the ash off the end of his cigarette and not step on the remains of a broken glass. Luckily, the redhead's back was turned to the door and Arthur could escape to the safety of his bedroom.

Pulling his school bag further up his shoulder, Arthur started to walk silently to hi room and- _Oh fuck he saw me._

"hey Artie" Allistair greeted, placing the plates down on the counter with newfound skill.

"Hi" Arthur replied, and turned to continue walking. 

before he could get away, Allistair wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, effectively trapping Arthur. "Just hi?"

"Yes now let go of me you wanker." Arthur retorted, squirming in the Scotsman's hold.

  
"...Fine." Allistair let go of the boy, but not before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and ruffling his hair. Sighing, he watched as Arthur hurried off to his room, picking up his bag, which had been dropped, and turning back to the broken glass on the floor. _Fuck. We don't have a broom._

 

 


	10. A/N

So hey. A friend will be taking over this account, though unfortunately not writing. So if anyone wants to continue this, message me on FF. Sorry. This sucks, I just have to leave for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how the whole family have cell phones, because I don't know. Anyways, onto the real A/N...
> 
> THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I'm serious, I'm gonna fuckin' hug you right now for reading. C'mere, lemme hug you. I really hope Stephen King reads this, then I can hug him. That would be awesome! Or John Green. But just imagine Stephen King being a Hetalia fan, and he's behind some of the really disturbing fanfics. Are you imagining Stephen King in Seychelles cosplay? No? Well you should be. Google a picture of Stephen King, imagine him in Seychelles cosplay, and then come back and tell me to get help. 
> 
> Jesus christ, what happened to the above note? I honestly don't know anymore. Goddammit.


End file.
